


Through Hell and Back- ShinyStarPrince Holy! AU

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [16]
Category: Moana (2016), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 9 Circles of Hell, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Christianity, Demon! Starscream, Demon! Tamatoa, Demons, Fallen Angels, Hell, Holy! AU, Incubus! Starscream, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: After falling from Heaven into Hell itself, I'm found and taken in by two of Hell's workers. They're big, terrifying, and hungry, but absolutely handsome. To restore me back to health, we have to go down into the depths of the netherworld, if we can make it through alive. It's best to stick together, for we have no one but each other.Warning for [graphic] violence, explicit language, and suggestive material.Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/princeskittles21/playlist/00SrhjPvr7D1rKDU121dWg





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> The narrator is originally and mainly me, due to this being a self-ship fanfiction, but they can be you if you desire.  
> Enjoy ❤

As I awoke, torment shot through my body like lightning. It was darker than the void itself all around me, save for the spotlight glowing on me from above. It was blistering, hotter than fire, yet my bones cracked like ice. I heard no sound, nothing but my own ragged breathing. My God, everything hurt, beyond any pain I had felt in my life. My body was heavier, and torn. Was this flesh? I didn’t like it. This wasn’t me.

The stone beneath me scorched my new skin, and I pushed against it. I didn’t move at all, so I tried again. I managed to get my hands under me and push against the stone, and something cracked. My eyes widened, and I screamed in utter pain.

Why had only two of my eyes opened? Why had my voice suddenly sounded so unholy? What was this flesh, and what was this human form of mine? I am not human, anything but. Where was I? It hurt. God my head hurt… I panted, fighting against the tears and soreness of this body. I turned my head, and tears pricked at my two eyes. My wings… they were still there, but now I realized what had cracked.

They laid heavy on my back and spread onto the stone beneath me. The once glowing white feathers were scuffed, thin, and stained with crimson. My right was crooked at the base, and I couldn’t move it without shocks zapping through me. I screamed again, my voice cracking in agony. Tears fell from my two eyes, but they were not made of gold. The blood staining the ground under me was not made of bronze.

I could not sit up. I could not move my wings, but I was relieved I was even alive. Or was I? This wasn’t living, this was worse than death. Where was He? Why had He suddenly abandoned me? What had I done? Now I realized.

 

I had fallen.

 

I shrieked, pulling my two legs under me so I sat hunched on my knees. I bowed my head, clutching my skull and neck, my nails digging into my scuffed flesh. Tears flowed like rivers down my face and puddled on the ground beneath me, mixing with the bloodstains like watercolor. “Why?!” I cried, “What did I do for this?!!” I wheezed, “Please!! I’m SORRY!!” There was no response, and the cold inside me spread. I was alone. He was no longer here. He would not hear my pleading, for He had shut me out. Kicked me out. Forgotten me. The decision had been made, and there was no going back. Emptiness bloomed inside my chest, and I shivered.

My left wing suddenly twitched, and I heard something. Something was in the darkness, there with me. I stayed hiding my face in my arms, my forehead against the scalding ground. My breathing was fast and shaky, and I tried to pull my wings closer to myself. I tensed at the sudden clicking of claws against the ground. They were slow, clicking loudly in the silence, ticking with every footstep of the being. They sounded uneven, as if the being was limping. Clik clik… drag… clik clik clik… drag… 

“Who’s there?” I panted, tears still falling against the rock floor. The clicking suddenly stopped, and I froze. “Wh-what do you want from me?!” I sobbed. A growl-like rumble quietly responded, and the claws continued clicking in the darkness. I felt another burning presence join the void, and I knew I was dead. Another pair of talons joined the deafening silence, echoing in my ears. I heard the beings shuffle around, and I knew they were circling me. The two were all around me. Their presences were huge, and I felt so small. I was terrified, and they knew it. I slowly sat up as much as I could, and I opened my eyes.

Six glowing ones were staring right back at me.


	2. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons found you, and are hungry.

My own eyes widened in fear, and I felt my feathers stand on end. I was shaking violently, my lips quivering. The eyes were burning into me, staring into my very core.

One pair of the eyes was a bright, glowing turquoise. They held obsidian slits for pupils, darker than the void I sat in. I noticed on of the slits was thicker than the other. The ocean eyes stared into me, full of hunger and lust. The other set was one of four, two eyes on top of two. They were burning ruby, with white-hot pupils melting into my soul. I shivered, and another growl thundered through me. The beings continued to circle me, and I stared at the ground. “If you were sent to kill me, then please… get it over with.”

One set of talons suddenly raked against the stone, and I choked on a sob. The red eyes lidded, and disappeared. My breath caught, and I felt the freezing talons relax onto my shoulders. I closed my eyes and mouth, shivering and hyperventilating. The monster leaned into my ear from behind, breathing hot. A low growl rumbled in its throat, and I felt its heat. It suddenly chuckled, its voice an accented, raspy growl.

“We’ve been sent a sweet one, haven’t we~?” It chuckled, “So pure… innocent. Untouched by the darkness~” I whimpered, and it suddenly disappeared. The turquoise eyes were in front of me again, the being completely shadowed by the void. It stared into me, not moving. I closed my eyes again, and the being from before was back behind me. Its talons combed through my broken wings, and I sobbed through clenched teeth.

“You’re grounded,” it whispered, almost shocked. I held my face in my hands, “Just kill me, please!” The being with ocean eyes got closer, and a deep growl escaped it, “It’s not often we get to see angels,” it purred. “You all are so attached to perfection, you’re rarely exiled to this place.” I tensed against the touch on my wings, listening, for it was all I could do. The one with turquoise eyes got closer, yet stayed in the darkness, examining me, “You’re a young one. Not much meat on your bones though, maybe you’re just the appetizer~”

I whimpered, and the touches on my wings stopped. “Toa, it’s grounded,” it growled, backing into the shadows. The deeper voice sighed, “And? Better that it won’t run away.” The other being growled ferally, “It’s grounded. I won’t touch it.” The deeper voice let out a little roar, and I saw its bright white fangs shine in the darkness. Its teeth were huge, maybe each as big as my hand.

“Don’t be ungrateful, Screamer,” it growled, “But I’ll take it all for myself if you don’t want it.” The red-eyed being scoffed, “I won’t let you touch it either. You know what it’s like to be injured and weak, it’s not a fair fight.” My crying had stopped, and I realized; were they seriously arguing? Ocean-eyes bared its teeth, and suddenly glowing pink and blue markings flared up on its face and body. My eyes went wide, and I stifled a shriek.

It was humongous, and the markings outlined two gigantic, torn wings unfanning on its back. Piercings decorated its face, shining with the markings. It growled at the red-eyed one, “I am not weak because of this!” The red-eyed one hissed, wrapping its wings in front of its body in defense, “Fine, then! Yet I won’t let you eat this one. Not yet, at least. But it’s not like it’ll be able to fly out of here even with wings anyway.”

The glowing markings of the other dimmed, and we were engulfed in darkness again. I sat hugging my scuffed knees, completely silent. One of my wings was covering me like a blanket, while the other lay broken and unmoving. Ocean-eyes turned to me and bared its glowing white smile, crooked and handsome, “Be happy I’ve lost my appetite, petit ange.” It laid down, large and curled up like a hungry lion. Red-eyes smirked brightly.

“I do believe we’ve lost our manners,” it purred menacingly, disappearing from the shadows. It appeared behind me again, hot and breathing in my ear. Its cold talons tapped on my shoulders. “A long time ago, that is. You’re in the first level of Hell, and we were merely sent to come… fetch you.” The deeper voice spoke again, “Yes, with our teeth.” The one behind me clutched me tighter, growling at its companion, and I whimpered. It loosened its grip and purred, dangerously close to my face. I could see its fangs, and its silver face glistened under the dim spotlight. It smirked, “But, be glad I’ve empathized for your condition, angel. I know too well the state of being grounded, and this just wouldn’t be a fair battle. And unfair battles… well…”

It suddenly kissed my neck, and tears pricked my eyes, a small quiet scream escaping my lips. It continued, “Those just aren’t fun.” The giant creature dwarfed me in size, possibly being four to five feet taller than me if it wasn’t on its knees. I was shaking again, “P-please… no…” It left a little lick on my shoulder, and I squeaked in fear. The bigger one growled lowly, “Screamer? Off.” The one on me stopped after purring and sucking on my flesh for a moment. It removed itself from me, backing into the shadows with the other, “So human-like… I couldn’t help myself, Toa, you know how enticing they are.”

“Erotic incubus filth,” the bigger one spat, chuckling when the red-eyed one swatted and hissed. I shivered, holding myself closer. The bigger one smirked, lidding its eyes at me. It stood in the darkness, stepping closer, “Well if we’re not allowed to eat you until you’re fixed, then we better get you patched up, babe.” I felt my tears start falling again, and I whimpered, “D-don’t c-come near me!” It sighed, chuckling darkly, “We won’t hurt you, little one. We know just what to do~”

It slowly crawled into the light, towards me, bedroom eyes and smirk and all. Its talons were long and sharp, its human-like fingers decorated with rings. Its skin was thick and chocolatey, its body and arms large and powerful. Scars were streaked across its skin everywhere, and symbols I’d seen up Above were branded onto its arms. Large sacrificial circles were tattooed onto its broad shoulders, and a thick black ponytail laid between its two humongous wings. It’s broad chest was covered in groomed black hair. Its wings were torn, and then I noticed one of its two legs was missing at the knee. That must have been what the other meant about it being “weak and injured”.

It crawled closer, our eyes meeting. I shrunk behind my left wing, cowering in fear as I examined the creature’s face. Its eyes still glittered like seaglass, the piercings still shining. Its face was surprisingly human, with thick black eyebrows and a groomed beard. Two long horns jutted out of its forehead, maybe each as long as my arm. Even the horns were adorned with rings. My Lord, he was handsome. But he had every intention of killing me, or eating me alive. I shrunk back in fear, “Please, n-no!” He purred, taking a claw to lift my chin towards him. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” his fanged-smirk got bigger, and he leaned into my neck.

I squeaked, fear and pain racking through my spine. My heart pounded in my chest, and he took a long, hungry breath in. He exhaled, purring, kissing my collarbone and grabbing my bare torso. I cried out, pressing my hands against his broad shoulders. He growled, breathing hot onto me, and suddenly, he lifted me up. His powerful arms picked me up like nothing, and pain suddenly jolted through my whole body.

I screamed in pain, clutching his shoulders hard. He raised a brow, “It’s more broken than you said.” The other being sighed, “Gently, Toa. Put it on my back, we’ll hide it until we get help.” I sobbed, “Put me down!! It hurts, please!!” The big one holding me set me on the other’s back, between the smaller secondary wings. The silver creature purred at my touch, “Fold in your wings as much as you can, divine.” I cried, doing as told, but nearly screamed trying to move my right wing. He rolled his four red eyes, “Oh, shut up already. You don’t have to force the broken one.” I whimpered, too afraid to talk back.

His smaller red wings held me in place, and then his ginormous primary wings folded in, covering me entirely, broken wing and all. The bigger one growled ferociously, “It’s mine when it’s fixed.” I shivered, then began melting into the other one. His body was so warm, a dangerous, predatory warm, like a wildfire I was too close to. My torn, sore muscles and flesh relaxed, and my eyes began to close. Maybe I wouldn't wake up. Or maybe I would, because this was a nightmare. Or, I would wake up, still here, with them, and I would soon be eaten alive.

But none of that seemed to matter to me right now. I had fully relaxed, and my eyes drooped. The creature beneath me started moving, and I could hear his companion following suit. I wiped my eyes, and then, I was asleep. The spotlight went out completely.


	3. The Winds of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We make our way through the second circle of hell, Lust, but the wind sadly isn't loud enough to drone out their bickering.

I woke up to the ear-shattering sound of violent, howling wind. I shivered, swaying with every step of the creature beneath me. I was much too relaxed to move much, but I managed to pull my left wing closer to myself for more warmth. The being slowed down, and I heard a chuckle. “It’s awake,” the growly voice said. My gut twisted, and my eyes shot open. Right, I was being kidnapped by demons so they could fatten me up and eat me.

All the bloody scuffs and cuts on my body stung painfully and I whined, clutching the warm silver beneath me. “Tell it to hush,” the deeper voice spoke up. I could faintly see the pink and blue glow emitting from him, through the red leathery wings covering me. How dark out was it? Why was it so cold? Where were we going?

“It thinks so much,” the deeper voice said. The one I was on shuffled his wings like a cocoon around me, keeping me warmer, “It just woke up, give it a second.” I pressed against the silver body, “Wh-where are you taking me-?!” The wings tightened, pressing me to lay back down. I hissed when it put pressure on my right wing, but the creature didn’t seem to care, “Suck it up. We don’t need you blowing away, with your little fragile frame.” The other one laughed, “Appetizer.”

I covered my ears, but the wind was so loud. I was surprised I could hear them speaking over it. I tried relaxing into the warmth beneath me, but the howling struck such fear into me I couldn’t bear to. “Where are you taking me?!” I yelled, tears pooling in my eyes. The silver beast suddenly shook violently, and I could tell he had jumped upwards. His secondary wings held me in place, but I squeaked. “To fix your wing. Be grateful and shut your little angel mouth,” he snapped. I pursed my lips, “F-fine.”

Were they actually being honest? I doubted it. I gently touched the silver beneath me, adjusting myself so I laid on my side. “We’re almost out,” the silver one stated, “Then we’ll be able to fly, which will be much faster transport.” The other one hummed, “Good. Am I carrying it?” The wings adjusted around me, and he responded, “If you’re not going to eat it. Besides, I can fight off others, you can’t. You’re holding it.” The bigger beast growled, and I saw the glow from him get brighter, “I can fight just fine! I’m not disabled like this.” 

“Of course not, it’s not like your whole back leg is gone,” the one under me mocked. I covered my ears again, trying to shut out their bickering. The other growled under his breath, “Oh, hold your forked tongue, incubus.” Silver chuckled, jumping again. I felt sick, and freezing, and everything hurt so much. I wanted to go home. I didn’t want to be here. I wanted Him to take me back, to save me from this place. I shivered; what was I kidding? I wasn’t ever going to go back. It wasn’t possible, or allowed for that matter.

“Where are we?” I spoke again, somewhat meeker this time. The howling suddenly got quieter, but was still very loud. “The second level,” the silver one responded. The deeper voice laughed, “Where horny fuckers come to rot.” My eyes widened, and I gasped, covering my mouth. “L-language!” I squeaked, my left wing coming up to hide my face. The beast only laughed heartily, “Well, horny fuckers like you, Screamer.” The silver one growled, “Oh, bite me! I have no choice but to live here in Lust, it’s my life and job now.” 

“Incubus~” the big one teased, “Killing everyone you sleep with,” he sighed, “What a shame, really.” The silver one sighed, “Piss off. I’m sure you haven’t gotten bed by anyone but me, especially in the fourth level. The only way to get heated there is by hauling tons of treasure everywhere you go.” Another hearty laugh from the bigger one, “You are not wrong.” I hadn’t realized I’d giggled until they both went quiet. 

“Oh, so it does have a sense of humor,” silver stated; I could hear him smirk. “Was that a laugh? Or am I going crazy~?” The other one teased. I hid my face, “N-no! You didn’t hear anything!”

“Oooh, I beg to differ, little purity,” ocean-eyes purred, “No need to hide yourself.” I whined, “L-leave me alone…” They both laughed, and I pouted. They suddenly slowed down. “We’re here,” silver stated. “Shit…,” ocean-eyes growled, “Will it be able to pass through the tunnel with us?” My eyes widened, “What?” Silver shuffled his wings around me, “Any entity higher than a human sinner’s soul can pass through,” he replied, “So yes.” I pressed against his body, “Wh-what tunnel-?!”

“To the third level, Gluttony,” the other groaned, “Disgusting place, I’m happy to fly.” I settled into the warmth beneath me, “D-disgusting?” Silver shivered, “Even for demons like us. Snow everywhere, living corpses frozen in the snow forever.” My stomach lurched, and ocean eyes groaned again, “Hope you can stand the smell of cold death.” I thought I was going to throw up, “I don’t want to go!” Silver held me down, surprisingly gentler this time, “You will stay put, divine. We need to get you through to the fourth realm, unless you want to be grounded and hurt for the rest of eternity down here.”

“Why are y-you even helping me?!” I whimpered, “Y-you’re workers of the devil himself! I’m a mighty worker of God!!” Ocean-eyes scoffed, “Not so mighty anymore. You were, sweetheart. He abandoned you like he abandons everyone, including all of us. And some of us stick together down here.” Silver growled, “We were originally going to eat you on the spot, but be glad we empathized for your condition.” I shut my mouth; they were right, sadly. Tears pricked my eyes, “S-sorry.”

“So am I holding it?” ocean-eyes broke the silence. Silver nodded, “Right. Keep it close to your chest, since you need to fly.” The four red, leathery wings above me fanned open, exposing my bare body to the cold air again. My wounds stung and I whimpered, feeling naked. Ocean eyes looked down at me with a smirk, “Come on, little one.” A light blush tinted my cheeks, and he leaned down to pick me up.

Like silver had been, he was surprisingly gentle this time. He lifted me from under my arms, and Silver plucked my right wing into a somewhat hidden position. I grit my teeth, a slight scream coming out at the shock. “I know,” he purred, and I suddenly relaxed. His tone softened, “We just don’t want your broken wing hanging while we fly, for hiding purposes as well as you not hurting even more.” My heart suddenly swelled, “Th-thank you.”

Ocean-eyes held my body close to his chest with powerful arms, “Keep your arms tucked in, as well as your wings.” I looked up at him and did as told, and my face went hot. He looked down at me with lidded eyes and smirked, showing off his fangs. I squeaked, eyes widening as I hid my face against his chest. He laughed, “It’s kind of cute, Screamer.” I kicked my legs, “N-no! I’m n-not!” Silver chuckled, “Keep your legs straight, precious.” I pouted, doing as told again.

“It will be very cold there,” Silver warned, “It’s an eternal snow and rainstorm there, used for punishment. Cerberus should be asleep, so there’s not much to worry about.” My eyes snapped open wide, “W-what?!” They both laughed, “We’ve got you though. You’re our snack, not that oversized rottweiler’s.” I shivered, snuggling into the warmth of the demon holding me.

Silver’s red wings unfanned again, and I realized how ginormous his wingspan was. “Let’s fly fast, to make it quick,” he said. The one holding me nodded, “Let’s hope the storm is facing the way we’re flying.” And with that, he unfanned his eighteen foot wingspan, and we took off down the dark tunnel.


	4. The Storm of Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying through a heavy eternal snowstorm is hard enough, but it's even harder when you have to get passed the monstrous guard dog.

I had never felt this freezing in my whole existence. My back and legs stung as the rain and snow tore at my skin, piercing into my wounds. My bloody feathers whipped around, and I felt some tear off. I whimpered, pressing my left wing into my back, snuggling my face and body into the warm frame above me. The demons flew fast and swift, their huge wings splitting through the heavy storm like nothing.

I clutched onto the dark, caramel skin of the demon holding me. His chest was so soft and toasty… I snuggled into it, trying to get away from the freezing, wet storm. I closed my eyes, focusing on the warmth of the beast. He looked down at me, and I felt his arms hold me tighter to him. A smile etched its way onto his face, and he bolted faster to catch up with his companion.

“Remember to keep quiet,” silver stated, “I believe Cerberus is asleep, but you can never be sure in Hell.” He chuckled, but I could sense the uneasiness in his voice. I exhaled, seeing my breath form in a thick cloud in front of my face. I clutched to the demon’s strong chest, snuggling into his warmth. He was like a giant heater, even with the freezing temperature around us. It felt as if there were a fire smelting in his very core; I could hear it crackling, building up and keeping the two of us warm. Keeping him alive. I could feel him breathing, yet there was no pulse. It was… intriguing.

“Close its eyes,” silver suddenly warned, “And ears, if it’s that sensitive.” Ocean-eyes suddenly snapped to attention, “Right.” I looked up at him, concerned, meeting his glowing eyes. He pursed his lips, “You might not want to look.” I cocked my head, but- for some reason- trusted him. I buried my face into his chest, covering my ears and closing my eyes. Yet despite the snow and my efforts, I could hear what they had both warned me about.

My hands were not enough to drone out the agonizing moaning below us. The souls writhed in the slush, buried and frozen. They cried, sobbing and screaming with such heart-wrenching pain, my gut twisted hard. I curled into the demon above me, choking on my air. Some of the voices were cracking and strained, some newer and louder. Some old, some younger. They all wailed, moaning as their bodies slowly froze under the pelting, eternal storm. They would always be this way, there was no release of death. This was their punishment.

The sickening song of their howls drove into me hard and painfully, and I felt sick. A lump formed in my throat, and I choked on a sob. Their pain clawed at me, do something, do something. Help us, you worker of light, save us. Relieve us of this place. Yet there was nothing I could do. It was impossible, whether I was fallen or not. Sudden tears flooded in my eyes, pooling down my face and nearly freezing there. I snuggled into the demon’s furry chest, clutching his skin and choking on my sobs.

The beast held me tighter, “We need to fly faster,” he demanded. His companion said nothing, only beat his wings hard and took off into the thick, white storm. The one above me did the same, following suit after his partner. The beating wind on my hands and ears quieted the screams only a little, yet my core still ached with a heavier guilt and pity than I’d ever felt before. I let out a little shriek, shaking and shivering hard. I needed to help them, to do something, to act fast and save them. I panted, my head dizzying.

Ocean-eyes seemed to read my thoughts, yet again. “There’s nothing any of us can do. It’s too late, and this is the punishment they drove themselves to.” His arms tightened gently, careful of my wing, and he caught up to his partner. I choked, “It- it’s not f-fair… Everyone d-deserves to be s-saved! N-no one deserves this!!” Silver’s four eyes suddenly widened, glowing red in the white fog. “Shut it up now, Toa,” he demanded, his raspy voice low. The one holding me’s eyes went wide as well, and he used one large hand to hold my head against his chest. “Quiet, now,” he growled. I sobbed into his chest, trying to stay silent.

“Fly higher,” silver commanded, “Follow.” We silently split through the storm, making our ascent into the clouds. We flew above the rain and snow, yet the fog was thicker and more blinding than before. “Is everything okay-?” I asked, my lips quivering. Ocean-eyes quickly hushed me, and I went back to being quiet against him. Silver looked below us frequently, studying the storm. A low rumble echoed from below, and my hair stood on end. “What was th-”

A thundering growl suddenly boomed through the clouds, followed by an excruciating scream. The growling got even louder, when a roar bellowed right through me. We flew higher, and I saw Silver’s wings almost shake. Another scream tore through the storm, followed by a whole chorus of shrieks. Ocean-eyes held my head closer to him in a sort of protective way, and his hand muffled the sounds of torture below us. I understood immediately.

 

Cerberus was feeding.

 

The sound of flesh and bone splitting and tearing ripped through the storm, followed by the excruciating screams of the souls. The hellhound barked and roared as it fought between itself, shredding the souls to bits like nothing. I shook in fear; don’t let it get me. Don’t let it get me, please. Ocean-eyes read my mind again, and he held me closer, “I won’t.” My heart slowed, and I exhaled. Ahead, Silver angled his wings and drifted down to the left, and we followed. The screams suddenly got louder, and my stomach knotted.

A colossal black figure moved through the fog below us, and the screams continued. It seemed to swim through the storm like a sea monster, the ground shaking with every footstep. It disappeared beneath the storm, and all went quiet. My breath stopped, and suddenly everything fell nearly silent. “Go faster,” Silver commanded, and we shot through the sky. I looked below us, quivering with fear, and the black figure arched it’s back through the fog again. This time though, it was following.

Silver noticed immediately, and his four eyes widened. “Shit,” I heard him curse, “We need to get out now, or we won’t ever be able to.” I don’t believe he meant for us to hear that, but we did, and my heart was pounding. Ocean-eyes stared ahead with strong focus; he seemed calm, but the fire burning inside him was hot with fear. The creature below released a slow, low rumble from its chest, then disappeared completely, going utterly silent. Time seemed to stop. Everything was silent and slow, seeming to drag on forever.   
The only sounds were the muffled storm beneath us, my pounding heart, and their wings splitting through the air.

Silver suddenly cried out, “NOW! Go, go, go!!” The two demons snapped to attention, bursting forward with a strong flap of their wings. The colossal hellhound suddenly launched itself from below us, and I screamed. All three heads aimed for us, jaws open wide and mouths filled with blood-stained rows of fangs. A roar thundered from its chest, and claws bigger than my body swatted for us. Every one of its many eyes flamed an angry scarlet, burning with an endless hunger. I screamed in terror, my body jolting as I clutched to my demon’s neck. He growled, pounding his wings.

I head Silver suddenly shriek, and my hair stood on end. Ocean-eyes called out, “SCREAMER!!!” We suddenly dove, and I went dizzy, crying. Cerberus’s jaws all snapped together, and it began its descent back into the storm. Yet, so did silver. I saw him tumbling downwards, wings limp. I held tight to my demon as we dove after silver, panting hard as we fell. I could tell he was unconscious, and I panicked. I could still sense life from him, his fire was still burning, but he was falling fast. Ocean-eyes was panicking as well, but kept his cool much better.

He reached out one arm, holding me tight with the other. “I got you, I got you, I got you-!” he exclaimed. We dove faster, and as I clung to him, we swooped down towards silver. My eyes caught the black beast come through the fog, jaws wide again and eyes blazing with fury. An ear-splitting roar tore out of its throats, and I screamed, closing my eyes for impact. My demon reached, snatched silver by the waist, and shot forward. Cerberus’s three jaws snapped shut, and it hissed menacingly, dropping back into the storm. The demon above me clutched to the two of us, panting heavily.

Screams echoed from the stormy chasm beneath us, and everything went black.


	5. Toa's Cave- Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come back to consciousness in Toa's cave.

My head was pounding, and that’s all I could make out. Where was I? What… what happened? I couldn’t hear or see anything. My body was numb, but I was warm. Something moved next to me, and it sighed. It was deep, and I remembered. The snow, Gluttony… Cerberus. We’d escaped with barely the skin on our backs. And the silver demon… we’d caught him, he was injured. I’m injured.

I breathed deeply, attempting to sit up, but everything suddenly jolted to attention. I groaned, feeling the heavy soreness of my body, and I shrunk back down. The thing from before moved again, sitting up. It seemed to wrap around me like a giant cat, “Take it easy, you’re healing.” I groaned, “M… head…” It sighed, “I know. Just go slow and easy.” I slowly forced my eyes open, and the dim light worsened my headache. “Where…”

“We’re in my cave, in the fourth level,” he explained. “Now take it easy.” I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them with my chin on my arms, “W-we made it through…?” He chuckled, “Barely. Once you were both knocked out, I hardly escaped the dog myself. He’s never been that aggressive before.” I sighed, “It noticed me then.” His turquoise eyes widened, “You might just be right.” I laid my head against my arms, trying to rub away the pain, “Where’s… um…”

“Screamer? He’s fine,” he answered, “He’s back in our nest. I had to patch him up deeper than you.” I looked at him, “Wh-what do you mean…? Is he okay?” He shuffled his wings, sprawling out, “Of course. He’s had worse anyway.” I pursed my lips, “W-worse? How bad is it now?” He chuckled, “Always so curious. Not too bad anymore, I don’t believe. His left primary is torn, and his chest is deeply wounded, but I got him fixed up. No need to worry.” I shivered, “Could he have died…?”

“We all could’ve died, sweetheart,” he smirked, “But no. The wound missed his fire by at least a foot. Besides, my talent~ allows the wounds to heal themselves in no time.” My eyes widened, “Really? Amazing.” He smiled, “Thank you.” I moved my left wing closer to my body, then remembered my right wing. “Wait,” I groaned, “What’d you to do… me?” He looked at me tiredly, stretching his wings, “Well, it was much easier with you unconscious, so thank you.” I giggled, and he smirked, “I merely healed your cuts, but the bruises will heal themselves. You had some deeper wounds than you think, but they should be healed by tomorrow. Your wing will also be splinted for awhile; it was the best I could do. Despite being fallen, the light in your feathers wouldn’t let me touch them while you were asleep.”

I looked behind myself, studying the splint. The bandaging wrapped tightly but comfortably around the wing and my body, keeping it folded in place. “Thank you, very much…,” I said, smiling softly, “I’m sorry about my feathers, I… I didn’t know I still had magic in me.” He smiled back, “Well you do. You don’t always need a god to be full o’ light, babe. Your soul knows what’s right.” I blushed, “Th-thank you…” He smirked, stretching his arms out, “I’m gonna go check on Screamer. You rest right here, I won’t be long.” I smiled, “Alright.”

He got up, limping on three limbs into the other part of the cave, separated by a wooden slab. I leaned back to stretch out my legs, then my left wing; I allowed my right wing to rest in it’s splint. I decided to look around, even though there wasn’t much to see in the dim light. I looked up, seeing only stalactites hanging from the ceiling. I scanned the cave; it was small, but perfect for sleeping and living. I noticed I was sitting on fur, probably from a bear or something else big. I looked towards a corner, and my gut twisted as my eyes fell on a pile of bones. Skulls and other bones were stacked in a heap in the corner of the cave, some a dirty white, others still stained red. I shivered, looking into another part, only to be met by more bones.

I pursed my lips, getting to my feet. I wobbled, then stretched, rubbing my forehead. I walked over to the mouth of the cave, not too far away. It was light outside, but not because of a sun. There was fire everywhere, lining pathways, engulfing hills, and climbing the obsidian mountains. My eyes widened, and I exhaled, breathless at the sight. There was no smoke, to my surprise, only the crackling red fire beneath us. Yet now I realized how high up we were. The cave was in one of the rock mountains, towering stories off of the ground. There were some ledges leading down the mountain, but I was sure the only way to get here was with flight.

I was about to back away when I saw figures below. I cocked my head, focusing on them. They were… human-shaped. I realized they were the souls trapped in this realm, and I frowned pitifully. They seemed to be pushing boulders wherever they went, if they were not sitting in place. I focused more, and I realized the boulders were sacks. Giant bags, twice to three times their sizes. Some bags were smaller, others were ginormous. What were they full of?

“Treasure,” ocean-eyes suddenly blurted from behind me. I jumped, shrieking as my feathers stood on end. He laughed, settling down next to me, “We’re in Greed, babe. All these souls lived lives on the surface taking, hoarding, treasuring, and taking more. Their greedy selves landed their human asses here, in the flaming fourth level of Hell.” I sat down next to him, my feet dangling off the edge. I frowned, and he nudged me, “Eh, it ain’t all that bad, really. It’s just blazing hot, but you don’t have to push your hoard around. Just don’t travel around, and you won’t have to take it anywhere.” He laughed, noticing souls exhaustedly sitting against their bags. I leaned on my arms, “You said there’s treasure in the bags? Why are they so upset then? Well, despite being here.”

He shifted, “Well, of course, for one, they’re in Hell. Two, they’re probably craving more, or disappointed in themselves for wanting more. Lots of emotional turmoil, I think.” He smirked then, “Their hoards are different sizes, you see?” He pointed, and I nodded. He continued, “The size represents the size of their greed and hoards on the surface, when they were alive. So now that they’re here, they gotta deal with it for the rest of eternity.” My eyebrows raised, “Intriguing.” He smirked smugly, “But, I am proud to say my hoard is the biggest in this whole circle. I’m one of the watchers here, ya know.”

“How did you… um…,” I looked at him. “How did you… pass?” His eyes widened, and he laughed, “I honestly don’t think I was ever human. I just… started existing. The Big man, Boss, he… he noticed how much I loved treasure and shit, so he gave me my job and home here.” I nodded; it was all so interesting, and I was getting more curious by the second. Suddenly, a tired groan sounded off behind us, and we both turned. Silver stood, leaning against the wood doorway, rubbing his face. His chest was wrapped, the bandages stained red.

“You two making out yet?” he grumbled jokingly. My face went red hot, and I whined, hiding in my knees, “H-hey!!” They both laughed, and ocean-eyes got up and walked towards the middle of the room on the rug. “How’re you feeling?” he asked silver. Silver shrugged, “Alive.” I followed in and sat on the fur, my face beet red. Ocean-eyes nodded, “Tell me if anything feels off, then. Your wound was deeper than the ninth level.” Silver chuckled, “Cerberus’ll do that to you.” He breathed almost raggedly, then laid down on the rug with us. My face went even hotter as I studied him, for I’d never seen him head on until now.

His body was very lean; tall and thin. His chest and shoulders were wide, yet his waist was slender. He had long arms and legs; he had long grey talons for fingers, and three claws per foot. His haunches reminded me of a bird’s. He had sharp edges nearly everywhere, pointing out at his elbows, shoulders, knees, hips, and head. He had three large, shiny, spiked plates down his abdomen. His body seemed to be almost completely silver, with some dark grey and crimson accents. His face was angular but smooth, his jaw coming into a sharp point with a small beard. His four eyes still blazed with ruby passion, and I was almost hypnotized. He had a pointy red crest standing on his forehead like a crown, between two crimson horns on both sides of his head. I blushed; he was beautiful.

“I see the angel survived,” silver smirked at me, eyes lidded and brows up, “The blood seems to be reaching its cheeks just fine.” My face went even hotter, “Sh-shut up…” He chuckled, and I whimpered embarrassedly. Ocean-eyes laughed, “Yes, thanks to moi. You’re welcome for saving both of your asses.” Silver nodded, and my eyes went wide, “Thank you…?” He smiled proudly, “Toa. Call me Toa.” I smiled, nodding.

Silver grumbled, “So I’m taking you’re not going to eat it? Or are we introducing ourselves to our food now?” My eyes went wide with sudden fear, and silver laughed, “Oh, relax, I’m only kidding… sort of.” Toa growled, “Oh stop it, you’re scaring it.” He gently took my shoulders and brought me closer to him, and silver rolled all four of his eyes, “My apologies, angel. You may call me Screamer.” I smiled, “I forgive you, Screamer.” He smirked, “Now, what will we call you?”

My eyes went wide, “O-oh… um…” Toa let go of me and laid down like a giant lion, “What? Do you not have a name or somethin?” I shook my head, “N-no, I do. I’ve just never, you know, been asked that before.” Screamer rested his chin on his hand tiredly, “So~?” I fiddled with my fingers, “Humtiel. My name’s Humtiel.” Toa smiled, and Screamer chuckled, “Sounds angelic to me.” I blushed, “Thank y-you.”

A growl suddenly echoed through the cave, and I jumped, goosebumps forming all over my arms. Toa groaned, “Fuuuuck.” Screamer laughed, “There’s always the angel, now that it’s fixed.” Toa growled at him, “No, stop with that. I’ll go pick something up.” My eyes widened, “Wh-what?” He got up and began walking to the mouth of the cave, “‘Bout time we ate, right?” I squeaked, “E-eat what…?” Screamer crawled closer to me, “It isn’t anything like your ambrosia, but it’s wonderful. You’ll see.” Toa rolled his eyes, smirking, “I’ll be back. Call if you need me.” And with that, he leapt off the ledge and shot off, leaving me alone with Screamer.


End file.
